The popularity of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, computer tablets and notebook computers, continues to grow and improvements to their functionality are continually being created. These improvements may include new applications or enhancements to existing functionality. As a result, these devices are beginning to use and require greater power in order to be able to provide the improved functionality. For some of these devices which are battery powered, a rechargeable battery is typically used which has to be charged more often as the power consumption of the device is increased due to the new functionality.